Lady White Walker
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: 18 year old Shianne who is a sister of the Night's Watch has a curse on her to be herself during the day but a White Walker at night. Until the Night King is dead the curse will never end. Until the curse is broken her brother Sam is forced to lock and chain her in a trunk every night. (Shianne/Edd Tollett Romance later)


**(Girls are allowed in the Night's Watch, It's just Shianne is the only one that wanted to join. But in this case forced not wanted.)**

**The whole journey to Castle Black their father Randyll Tarly's words kept repeating in their heads. For Sam it was " you're not a man and you will never be. The wall better make you one or get you killed." For Shianne it was " you're a filth and an abomination. You better not return until the curse is broken. If someone kills you by then I don't care". No matter how much their mother, Dickon, and Talla begged them not to go their father forced them. And Randyll told Shianne if she didn't go he would kill her himself. They walked into the yard when they arrived to see three boys training. **

**Grenn: My word(Gasped saw Shianne first)**

**The three men turned around and saw Allister Throne walking up with a breath-taking woman and a fat man. While Shianne and Sam are twins and look a little similar with the same color eyes and hair Shianne was beautiful and thin.**

**Throne: Girl tell them who you two are.**

**Shianne: My names Shianne Tarly and this is my brother Samwell Tarly. We're from Horn Hill and have come to take the black.**

**Rast: He's come to take the black pudding(Laughed)**

**Throne: You can't be any worse then you look boy. Get in there, you're first boy.**

**Sam screamed as Rast hit him sending him to the ground.**

**Sam: I yield! Please no more!(Cried)**

**Throne: Hit him until he finds his feet**

**Sam cried as Rast hit him over and over again**

**Throne: Apparently they ran out of murders and thieves down south now they send us squealing bloody pigs.**

**Jon tried to walk over but Pyp pulled him back. **

**Jon: Enough! He yielded! **

**Throne: Looks like the bastard's in love(Jon pulled Sam up and pushed him away from Throne)**

**Thorne: Alright Lord Snow you wish to defend your lady love? Let's make it an exercise, you two.(Pointed to Grenn and Pyp)**

**Throne: If the three of you want to make piggy squeal all you have to do is get past the bastard.**

**Jon: You sure you want to do this? **

**Grenn: No(Said honestly) **

**The minute Jon started fighting so did Shianne. Despite the kind of family she grew up with she was a very skilled and talented fighter and brave and strong girl thanks to Dickon training her behind their father's back. She and Jon beat them easily especially Rast, she ran at Grenn again.**

**Grenn: I yield I yield!(Put his hands up)**

**Throne: Go clean the armory**

**He walked away and so did Rast**

**Pyp: Well fought**

**Grenn: Piss off**

**Sam: Did he hurt you?**

**Jon: I had worse **

**Sam: You can call me Sam**

**Jon: It's not going to get any easier you know. Your gonna have to defend yourself.**

**Grenn: Why didn't you get up and fight?**

**Sam: I wanted to I just couldn't**

**Grenn: Why not?**

**Sam: I'm a coward, my father says so**

**Jon: The wall's no place for cowards**

**Sam: Your right, I just wanted to thank you **

**He and Shianne walked away**

**Sam: Okay, don't take this the wrong way sis but how did you do that? How did you even learn how to do that? You know our father is very sexest when it comes to women.**

**Shianne: I know, but Dickon's not. He taught me since I was twelve behind father's back.**

**Sam: Well he taught you well, you were amazing**

**Shianne: Thank you, I better go tell the Lord Commander my situation. **

**Right after Shianne talked to Mormont he called a meeting in the yard so he could give a speech. **

**Mormont: Listen up everyone, this is Samwell's sister Shianne. Treat her the same as your brothers. She is a sister of the Night's Watch and just as part of the Night's Watch as you are. If I hear anyone harassing her for any reasons there will be concinqences. If anyone touches her or tries to touch her sexually the punishment will be death. Now for the real reason I called you all out here. Shianne has a curse on her, during the day she is herself but at night she turns into a White Walker. Her brother and I will lock and chain her up in a trunk in one of the sheds everyday at 4. If anyone is dumb enough to go into the shed or unlock the trunk after we lock her in they will be thrown out of Castle Black. There is a way her curse can be broken. But I doubt it will happen while she's a member at Castle Black so I won't even mention it. Since we can't risk her being out at night I already made her a steward. Maester Aemon's steward.**

**Right after Mormont's speech Shianne made it clear that no one was going to touch or harm her brother. So that day during the next training no one wanted to.**

**Grenn: Hit me**

**Sam looked at Shianne and Jon who nodded**

**Grenn: Go on hit me!**

**Sam gave him a light tap and Grenn fell to the ground**

**Grenn: I yield I yield(Laughed)**

**Jon and Shianne laughed with that Thorne walked over and grabbed them both by their throats.**

**Throne: You think this is funny do you?**

**He let them go roughly **

**Throne: When your out there beyond the wall at night do you want a man at your back? Or a stupid girl and boy?**

**Pyp: Both Jon and Shianne are great fighters! Being a women doesn't change the fact that she is skilled, brave, and can handle and defend herself you sexest trat! **

**Throne walked away, Jon became Shianne's and Sam's best friend. Grenn and Pyp became good friends of there's too. A man named Edd Tollett who showed up that day became Jon's best friend also. And the minute Edd and Shianne saw each other it was true love. But of course they couldn't act on it. Lots of the men accepted and liked Shianne and felt bad about her situation. Including Aemon who took a liking to her right away and treated her like his daughter. Sam also became Aemon's steward. But there was also a lot of men who either hated her because of what she becomes at night. Or only wanted to get into her pants. Shianne was in one of the rooms alone cleaning the tables when two Night Watch men walked in.**

**Man 1: A beauty of Horn Hill**

**Shianne tried to walk away**

**Man 2: Where you going love? Come on love give us a kiss.**

**Shianne: Leave me alone**

**Man 1: If she were my girl I wouldn't leave her alone**

**Man 2: Come on one little kiss**

**They pushed her against the table**

**Man 1: No need to be rude we just want a little affection **

**She slapped him in the face, as they grabbed her Sam walked in pulling out his sword.**

**Sam: Get your hands off her. Shi go on, get to the library and stay with Aemon. **

**Man 2 pushed her hard onto the floor**

**Sam: I warning you**

**As Sam and Man 1 fought Man 2 seized Shianne and kept a hold of her as she struggled. Man 1 kicked Sam in the stomach and threw him hard onto the floor.**

**Shianne: Sam!**

**Man 1: You fat ass fuck!(Kicked Sam in the stomach)**

**Man 1: Come on get up!**

**Man 1: This your hero? This fatty?**

**Shianne pushed Man 2 off of her and onto the floor**

**Shianne: Leave him alone!(Growled angrily) **

**She jumped on Man 1**

**Man 1: Stubborn little princess bitch aren't you(Seized her)**

**She cried and struggled as Man 2 got up and repeatedly kicked and punched Sam in the face.**

**Shianne: Sam! Sam! **

**Shianne: Sam!(Man 2 seized her too)**

**Man 2: Take her clothes off(Sam stood up)**

**Man 1: Right**

**Sam: I said get your hands off her**

**Man 2: You're going to get yourself killed fat boy**

**Sam: I'll take my chances**

**The two men let go of Shianne and walked towards Sam. But then they stopped with a look of fear on their face. Sam turned around to see Ghost growling. The two men took off running.**

**Shianne: Sam!(Sam fell on his knees)**

**Sam: I'm alright(Shianne ran over and kneeled in front of him)**

**Shianne: Your not!**

**Sam: I'm just a bit woozy **

**He passed out landing on the floor. Mormont walked in.**

**Mormont: Someone tried to touch you didn't they?**

**She nodded yes**

**Mormont: I'll have Grenn and Pyp take Sam to Aemon. Follow me Shianne you can tell me who attacked you and Sam.**

**The two men got their heads chopped off that day as Shianne held Sam's hand as Aemon dabbed his face. **

**Aemon: Shi can you get me more water?**

**Shianne: Of course(stood up) **

**Sam grabbed her arm**

**Sam: Stay, please**

**Aemon: Stay with your brother, I'll tell Jon to help us**

**Shianne kissed Sam's forehead as Aemon walked out. She laid on him as he held her. Two days later Sam was better and ready to travel to Craster's Keep with Mormont, Jon, Edd, Grenn, and other Night Watch men. Mormont feared that while he was gone someone would kill Shianne day or night. Or throw the trunk somewhere after she's locked up and leave her there. So he moved her trunk into a closet in the library. And he made Pyp and Aemon in charge of protecting her. Two days later Jon was taken by the Widlings and forced into Mance Rayder's tent.**

**Tormund: I smell a Crow**

**Shianne: Jon! Oh my god!(Tried to run up to him but Tormund stopped her)**

**Jon: Shi! How?! What are you doing here?!**

**Shianne: One of our brothers betrayed us. No one came to unlock me at 7. I started screaming and then the trunk opened. I was in a field and Tormund here was the one that found me. I told him and Mance everything about my curse. They told me I would be safer as a Free Folk then a Crow. Although I admit I'm scared that someone here is going to the same thing to me as the Crow.**

**Mance: How can they when your trunk will always be in my tent? Like I said you're under my and Tormund's protection at all times. If anyone tries to treat you like they did at Castle Black Tormund and I will kill them ourselves.**

**Shianne: And what about when the curse is broken?**

**Mance: That's up to you, you said you will never go back to your cruel father. And you won't, you're like a daughter to me. Tormund and I will keep you safe from anything including your father and the White Walker's we promise. **

**Tormund: So boy we already know your first name. What's your last?(Walked up to Jon)**

**Jon: Snow, but my father is Ned Stark**

**There was a pause then Jon kneeled **

**Jon: Your grace**

**Tormund: Your grace?(Confused and laughed)**

**Tormund: You hear that? You better kneel everytime I fart.**

**Ygritte laughed too**

**Mance: Stand boy, we don't kneel for anyone beyond the wall**

**Jon stood up as Mance walked over to him.**

**Mance: So, your Ned Stark's bastard, thank you Lord of Bones. You may leave us.**

**Ygritte left with the Lord of Bones**

**Mance: The girl likes you, you like her back. Is that why you want to join us?**

**Tormund: Don't panic boy, this isn't the damn Night's Watch where we make you swear off sex.**

**Mance: This chicken eater you thought was king is Tormund Giantsbane.**

**Shianne: Anyone else come with you?**

**Jon: Qhorin Halfhand, but I killed him**

**Mance: That man was our enemy and I'm glad he's dead.**

**He smiled and held out his hand Jon took it**

**Mance: He was my brother once, what were you doing with him?**

**He let go of Jon's hand**

**Jon: The Lord Commander sent me with Qhorin Halfhand for seasoning. He wants me to lead one day.**

**Mance: And here you are a traitor **

**Jon: If I'm a traitor so are you**

**Mance: Do you want to join us Jon Snow?**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Mance: Why?**

**Jon: I want to be free, and I want to be able to see Shianne**

**Mance: No, I think what you want most is to be a hero. I'll ask again, why do you want to join us?**

**Jon: We stopped at Craster's Keep on the way North. I saw-**

**Mance: You saw what?**

**Jon: I saw Craster take his own baby boy into the woods. I saw what took it.**

**Mance: You saw one of them? And why would that make you desert your brothers?**

**Jon: Because when I told the commander he already knew. 1000 years ago the first men battled the White Walkers and won. I want to fight for the side that fights for the living. Have I come to the right place?**

**Mance: You need a new cloak**

**Once Jon received his knew cloak he pulled Shianne somewhere to talk.**

**Jon: So you're never going back to Castle Black?! Your brother needs you!**

**Shianne: I'm sorry Jon I can't, not until my curse is broken**

**Jon: You know there's a chance that it might never get broken. Or it won't get broken for a long time.**

**Shianne: At least the curse keeps me from aging. I'll enjoy that part while It lasts.(Laughed)**

**Shianne: Look I'm probably the only one besides Mance that wants peace and friendship between Free Folk and Castle Black. I will make sure that happens. I will see Sam again someday, along with Edd, Grenn, Pyp, Aemon, and Mormont.**

**The next day Shianne traveled with Tormund, Mance, Jon, and Ygritte. She knew what this journey meant and she refused to kill anyone at Castle Black. Mance knew this, he allowed her not to take part in the wall attack. They walked over to Orel who had white eyes and was sitting down. She would have been confused if it hadn't been for Mance explaining Wargs to her. She saw Jon was confused though.**

**Jon: What's wrong with him?**

**Mance: He's a Warg, he can enter the minds of animals. He's scouting for us.**

**Mance: Orel(Called)**

**Orel snapped out of it**

**Tormund: What did you see?**

**Orel: Dead Crows**

**Shianne's heart dropped as she thought of Sam, Edd, Grenn, and Pyp. Orel brought them to where he saw the Crows but there was no Crows. Only dead horses that were in half. The thought** **Sam, Edd, Grenn, and Pyp being dead or being White Walkers caused Shianne to cry. Tormund pulled her into him so she couldn't see. **

**Ygritte: You said dead Crows**

**Orel: There was**

**Mance: How many were there?**

**Jon: About 300**

**Mance: And you know what they are now?**

**Jon shook his head yes**

**Mance: It's all the same, meat for their army**

**Shianne: Do you think anyone got away?**

**Mance: It's not impossible, they took a gamble coming this far North. They lost, Jeor Mormont's probably dead. And whether he's Lord Commander of the Night's Watch or a blue eyed corpse he's a long way from home. Tormund, climb the wall take Orel, Ygritte, and 20 good men. Take the ex Crow's too. They know Castle Black's defenses better than any of us. **

**Tormund walked up to him with Shianne**

**Tormund: Were finally going to war old friend**

**Mance: Hide near Castle Black, when I give the signal hit them in the night. **

**Tormund and Mance hugged **

**Tormund: We'll meet again(Mance hugged Shianne and kissed her forehead) **

**Mance: Aye if you do your job**

**Orel: How will we see your signal(Mance walked away)**

**Mance: Send your eagle above the wall every night. When It's time I'm going to lite the biggest fire the North has ever seen.**

**Later after Shianne, Jon, Ygritte, Tormund, and Orel climbed the wall they ran over to a building to steal a man's horses. The man who was sitting on the ground pulled out a knife.**

**Tormund: That won't help you grandpa(Held out his hand)**

**The man gave his knife to Tormund, Tormund tossed it away. **

**Orel: Cut his throat or he'll tell the Crows were here**

**Tormund took out his sword**

**Tormund: You understand**

**The man: Let me stand at least, let me go with a bit of dignity.**

**Tormund pulled the man to his feet**

**Orel: Make one of the Crows kill him, you two are one of us now prove it.**

**Jon walked over to the man, took out his sword, and raised it.**

**The man: She looks sharpe**

**Ygritte: Do it, do it**

**Orel: Told you, he's still one of them**

**Tormund: Go on boy, go on!**

**Shianne loved both the Crows and the Free Folk. She needed protection at night so she wasn't lose while she was a White Walker. But this isn't what she signed up for. She wasn't going to kill any Free Folk or Crows. Shianne shot an arrow into the man's heart killing him so Jon wouldn't have to. **

**Orel: There Crows they'll always be Crows. And that girl you and Mance love so much and swore to protect is the black-haired Crow's wife who is guarding him. They'll stab us in the back the first chance they get.**

**Tormund: Kill them!**

**Jon knocked Shianne onto the ground. As Jon and Orel fought Tormund ran over to Shianne and pinned her to the ground. She struggled, screamed, and cried.**

**Tormund: It's time for you to pick a side! Us or them!? You hear me?!**

**Jon stabbed Orel threw the heart killing him. Shianne pushed Tormund off of her. Jon and Shianne quickly hopped on a horse and took off. Eventually unconscious Jon and Shianne made it to the castle gate.**

**A man: Halt, halt**

**Jon and Shianne's unconscious bodies fell onto the ground. Men took the arrows out, dragged them inside, and rolled them onto their backs. Pyp and Sam ran over worriedly.**

**Sam: Sis! Jon It's us!**

**Pyp: I don't think they can see us**

**Jon and Shianne slowly turned their heads and opened their eyes**

**Jon: Pyp(Said weakly)**

**Shianne: Sam(Said relivly and weakly)**

**Sam: Hush now, your home, your home.**

**They went back unconscious **

**Pyp: Take them inside**

**Men carried them inside. When Shianne woke up she told Sam everything about how she ended up outside the wall, how she ended up with the Widlings, and how she escaped with Jon. And he told her everything that happened at Craster's Keep. Shianne met Gilly and baby Sam. Shianne's trunk stayed in the library and Sam continued to lock her up at 4 and release her at 7 with Jon and Edd's help. And with their help they made sure no one touched her trunk except for them ever again. That night the Widlings attacked Castle Black. By the end of the night Ygritte lost her life and so did Grenn and Pyp. In the morning Jon and Shianne walked into Mance's camp with their arms up. Mance walked out of his tent.**

**Mance: Your wearing a black cloak again**

**Shianne: We came to talk**

**Mance nodded for them to come inside then nodded at them to sit down.**

**Mance: Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Shianne Tarly and Jon Snow. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows.**

**Mance: All your vows(Smirked)**

**Mance: She wasn't enough to turn you huh? Were you enough to turn her?**

**Jon: She put three arrows in us when we escaped(Smiled)**

**Mance: Did you see her again at Castle Black?**

**Jon: Yes**

**Mance: And?**

**Jon: She's dead**

**Mance: Your doing?**

**Jon: No**

**Mance: We'll drink to her **

**Mance saw the look on Jon and Shianne's face as the drinks poured.**

**Mance: If I wanted to kill you both poison would be the last way I do it.**

**The three of them raised their cups**

**Mance: Ygritte**

**Jon and Shianne: Ygritte**

**They took a drink and Jon and Shianne started coughing **

**Shianne: That's not wine**

**Mance: No that's a proper Northern drink Shianne Tarly. You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Jon: He's dead, he killed our friend Grenn**

**Mance: Mag and Grenn**

**Jon and Shianne: Grenn and Mag**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you two are hungry. So, you are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Horns and shouting started Mance held a knife against Jon's throat as a Widling held an axe against Shianne's.**

**Mance: Your attacking us!**

**Jon: No like you said we don't have the men**

**Mance walked out as Shianne and Jon were dragged out. Stannis and his army rode threw killing a few Widlings. Stannis rode over then got off his horse and walked over to Mance with Davos Seaworth. Mance dropped his weapons on the ground.**

**Stannis: You're the king beyond the wall, know who I am?**

**Mance: Never had the pleasure**

**Davos: This is Stannis Barathon the one true king of the seven kingdoms. **

**Mance: Your not in the seven kingdoms and your not dressed for this weather.**

**Stannis: It's costumery to kneel when speaking to a king**

**Mance: We do not kneel**

**Stannis: I will have half of your men changed with nothing to eat. Their fate depends on their king.**

**Mance: All the same, we do not kneel**

**Stannis: Take these men away**

**Davos: What's a man and women of the Night's Watch doing in a Widling camp?**

**Shianne: We were sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall.**

**Davos: Your speaking to the one true king girl, you will call him your grace.**

**Jon: My father died for him, my names Jon Snow your grace. I'm Ned Stark's son.**

**Stannis: Your father was an honorable man**

**Jon: He was your grace**

**Stannis: What do you think he would have done with him?**

**Jon: I was this man's prisoner once, he could have tortured me he could have killed me but he spared my life. My father would have taken him prisoner and listen what he had to say.**

**Stannis: Very well take him**

**Davos took Mance away once Shianne and Jon were back at Castle Black they went to the room Mance was held in to talk to him.**

**Mance: So here we are**

**Jon: Here we are**

**Mance: When we first met you two were my prisoners, and now for our last visit.**

**Shianne: This doesn't have to be our last visit **

**Mance: No, but it will be**

**Jon: You know what Stannis wants?**

**Mance: He wants me to bend the knee, he's bold I'll give him that.**

**Jon: Shouldn't a king be bold?**

**Mance: I'll never serve him**

**Shianne: I don't like or trust him either, but you told us your people have bled enough.**

**Mance: Yes, but I don't want them bleeding for Stannis either**

**Shianne: Isn't your people's survival more important than your pride?**

**Mance: Fuck my pride, this isn't about that**

**Jon: Then bend the knee and save your people**

**Mance: They follow me because they respect me, because they believe in me. The minute I kneel for a Southern king that's all gone.**

**Jon: Your afraid of looking afraid**

**Mance: I am afraid, no shame in that. How will they do it? Beheading? Hanging?**

**Shianne: They'll burn you alive(Said sadly)**

**Mance: Not a fine way to go, I'll be honest with you two. I don't want to die, and burning to death, I don't want people to remember me like that scorched and screaming. But It's better than betraying everything I believe in.**

**Shianne: And what happens to your people? You rather burn then kneel, a great hero. Till the White Walker's come**

**Mance: You're a good lass my lady and you're a good lad Jon Snow. Truly you are.**

**Shianne: You're making a terrible mistake**

**Mance: The freedom to make my own mistakes is all I ever wanted**

**Everyone was gathered that night to witness the burning. Sam held Shianne as she cried. Before the fire could get too high Jon left quickly. Suddenly an arrow went into Mance's heart killing him instantly. Everyone looked up to see Jon with a bow. In the morning they picked a new commander and with luck Jon was chosen. After Jon had a talk with Tormund he made the journey to Hardhome with Tormund and Edd. The White Walkers attacked Hardhome and most of the Free Folk were lost. Later they arrived at Castle Black.**

**Jon: I failed**

**Shianne: No, you two didn't fail. You didn't fail her, or him, or her. All of them are alive because of you.**

**Jon: I don't think that facts lost on them(Nodded to some angry Night Watch men)**

**Thorne walked over**

**Throne: You have a good heart Jon Snow. It will get us all killed. **

**Throne left, Jon headed inside his room to talk to Shianne and Sam privately.**

**Jon: He raised his hands and they all stood up at once.**

**Shianne: What are you going to do?**

**Jon: I'm going to hope they don't learn how to climb the wall.**

**Sam: The dragonglass?**

**Jon: No one's ever getting that back now. It wouldn't have mattered anyways unless we had a mountain of it.**

**Sam: You killed a White Walker**

**Jon: With Longclaw**

**Sam: It's Valyrian steel, how many Valyrian swords are left in the Seven Kingdom?**

**Jon: Not enough, I'm the first Lord Commander in history to sacrifice the lives of sworn men to save the lives of Widlings. How does it feel to be friends with the most hated man at Castle Black?**

**Shianne: You were friends with us when we first came here. Neither I or my brother were winning any elections back then.**

**Jon: Here's to us then**

**Shianne: Long may they sneer(Laughed as the three of them raised their cups)**

**They drank **

**Jon: What Sam?**

**Sam: I wanted to ask you something. To ask something of you. Send me, the baby, and Gilly to old town. So I can become a maester. That's what I'm meant to be not this.**

**Jon: I need you here Sam.**

**Sam: I'd be more use to you and Castle Black as a maester now that Maester Aemon's gone. The citadel has the world's greatest library. I'll learn about history, strategy, healing, and other things. Things that will help when they come. If Gilly stays here she'll die. And the baby she named after me will die. And I'll end up dying too trying to protect them.**

**Jon took a deep breath and shook his head yes**

**Sam: Thank you**

**Jon: You know the citadel will make you swear off girls too**

**Sam: They'll bloody try, please Jon, continue to protect my sister like she's your own.**

**Jon: Always, I moved her trunk into Edd's room(Squeezed her hand)**

**Sam: I'll come back**

**Jon: To your return(Raised his cup)**

**Sam: To my return(Raised his cup)**

**They drank, Sam hugged Jon goodbye. Then he hugged Shianne goodbye kissing her cheek. Sam smiled at Shianne and Jon and waved to them one last time before he left Castle Black with Gilly and the baby. The next morning Edd unchained Shianne's trunk and brought her into the yard which was filled with Night Watch men and Free Folk. Shianne was very confused about what was going on. Edd looked like he has been crying. She noticed Tormund in the crowd and it looked like he had been crying too.**

**Shianne: Edd what's going on?**

**Before he could answer Davos helped a completely healed Jon down the steps. He slowly walked through the crowd until he was in front of Tormund.**

**Tormund: They think you're some kind of god, the man who returned from the dead**

**Jon: I'm not a god(Whispered) **

**Tormund: I know that**

**He walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.**

**Tormund: I saw your pecker, what kind of god would have a pecker that small?(Joked)**

**Jon and Tormund laughed he pulled him into a tight hug. Jon spotted Edd and Shianne. Tormund let go and Jon made his way to Edd and Shianne. Edd pulled him into a tight hug. When he let go he kept his hands on Jon's shoulders.**

**Edd: Your eyes are so dark, are you sure that's you in there?**

**Jon: I think so, hold on burning my body for now**

**Edd: That's funny, you sure that's you in there?**

**The two of them laughed**

**Shianne: Guys I'm very confused, what's going on?**

**Jon: Throne and Olly they stabbed me last night. They put up a sign that said traitor. I was dead. But the Red Women brought me back. I'm so relived I put you in Edd's room and not mine. If anything happened to you or if someone threw you out again I would never forgive myself(Hugged her tight)**

**Shianne: Where is Throne?! I had enough of him! I'm going to kill him!(Said angrily tears down her face)**

**Jon: You'll be able to**

**Throne, Olly, and the other murderers were hung that morning. **

**Edd: We should burn the bodies**

**Jon: You should**

**Jon took off his cloak and put it in Edd's arms**

**Edd: What am I to do with this?**

**Jon: Wear it, burn it, whatever you want. Someone else has Castle Black.**

**Jon walked away pulling Shianne with him**

**Jon: My watch has ended and I'm taking Shianne with me.**

**Edd followed them inside as Jon packed. Shianne had nothing to bring except her sword and her trunk with the chains. Shianne knew Jon was right. She trusted Edd with all her heart just like Jon. But with both Jon and Sam gone it would not be safe for her.**

**Edd: Where you two gonna go?**

**Jon: South**

**Edd: What you going to do there?**

**Shianne: Get warm**

**Edd slammed his hands on the table angrily**

**Edd: I was with you at Hardhome, we saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?**

**Jon: I did everything I could you know that-**

**Edd: You swore vows**

**Jon: They killed me Edd! My own brothers! How can I stay after that?!**

**They heard horns and went outside they saw two girls and a boy get off their horses. When one of the girls turned around Jon saw it was Sansa. Jon made his way down the stairs and Sansa jumped into his arms. Jon knew not only how Edd and Shianne felt about each other. But how he was protective of her and didn't want her out of his sight either. So Jon said yes to Edd coming with them and someone else became Lord Commander. Later Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Jon, Edd, and Shianne were eating in the great hall.**

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**Edd smiled, the whole time he and Shianne stared at each other. A guy walked into the hall.**

**The guy: A letter for you Lord Commander**

**Jon: I'm not the Lord Commander anymore**

**But he took the letter anyways and opened it. The look on Jon's face definitely said it was something bad. Jon read the letter out loud.**

**Jon: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**He and Sansa looked at each other**

**Jon: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and I will not trouble you or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Sansa: Go on**

**Jon: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)**

**Sansa: You will watch as my solders take turns raping your sister. I will also have my solders take turns raping that cursed Horn Hill princess before I burn her alive. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Jon: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Jon: We don't know that**

**Sansa: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Jon: How many do you have?(Asked Tormund)**

**Tormund: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: You're the last eldest son of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed his hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Jon, Shianne, and Edd left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, Jon, Shianne, and Edd met with Ramsey.**

**Jon: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you, Shianne Tarly, and Edd Tollett for deserting the Night's Watch. Come bastard you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Shianne laughed loud enough for her friends to hear but not Ramsey **

**Jon: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you bastard. The way people talk about you you're the greatest swords man that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Jon: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: He's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Sansa: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your sister, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then bastard. And remember if you lose this battle I will also add the White Walker girl to my bed before I end her miserable cursed life.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey cut his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your brother. The sooner you get to him the sooner you get to see him. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Jon quickly jumped on his horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Jon Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Shianne: Jon don't(Whispered)**

**Jon took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your commander! **

**Some of Jon's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund, Shianne, Edd, and the Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Shianne onto the ground. She screamed in pain as the man stabbed her in the right thigh. But before he could do anything else Tormund stabbed him through the head killing him. Tormund pulled her gently to her feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed her cheek)**

**She nodded yes, Tormund saw he had to help Jon next as Jon was on his back shield up as a guy went after him. Tormund did the same thing to this guy. Tormund pulled Jon gently to his feet.**

**Tormund: Hey!(Rubbed his cheek)**

**Jon nodded yes that he was okay as Tormund squeezed his left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Jon, Tormund, Shianne, Edd, and all of their men. Tormund and Shianne ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Shianne ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund! Shianne! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund looked behind him and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Shianne with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund, Jon, Shianne, and Edd crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Jon, Tormund, Shianne, and Edd took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and a giant ran in. Jon, Tormund, Shianne, and Edd ran in. Ramsey shot the giant with an arrow killing it.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Jon quickly tossed Shianne his sword and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Jon beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Later Jon called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers.**

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Jon: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My father use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Jon: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King of the North whose name is Stark. I don't care if he's a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day! **

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He is the White Wolf! The King in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Jon: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Jon Snow. The King in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The King in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The King in the North". **

**Jon: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Jon: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lyanna: We are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. **

**Jon: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the free folk but-. **

**Tormund: You want the Free Folk and I to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Jon: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I'll will. Looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**As soon as the meeting was over Shianne hugged Tormund goodbye kissing his cheek. Tormund and the Free Folk left for East-Watch-by-the-Sea. Later that day Jon had another meeting because of some letters he received.**

**Jon: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And I received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the iron throne and the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Jon: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my king. We need the King of the North in the North.**

**Jon: You all crowned me your king. I never wanted it I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it.**

**Sansa: Then send an embersary don't go yourself**

**Jon: Danerys is a queen only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me.**

**Sansa: Your abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home! **

**Jon: I'm leaving both in good hands**

**Sansa: Who's?!**

**Jon: Yours, you are my sister the only Stark in Winterfell. Until I return the North is yours. And I received this letter from Sam also. Meant for his sister Shianne. It's good news though, her father was burned alive. Lord Randyll Tarly was a cruel man especially to her and her brother Sam. But their brother Dickon is the complete opposite. He's a kind and honorable man. Dickon was spared and is on his way to Winterfell. **

**After Danerys finally trusted Jon and he trusted her three weeks later Jon, Davos, Jorah Mormont, and Gendry arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund. The same week Dickon Tarly finally arrived in the Winterfell castle yard.**

**Shianne: Dickon! Dickon!(Cried happily as she ran over and jumped into his arms)**

**Dickon: Hey! There's my Shi!(Held her)**

**Shianne: I know about father, that makes you Lord of Horn Hill.**

**Dickon: Yes, and cursed or not I'm allowing you to come home. Sam has finished at the citadel and Gilly and baby Sam have moved in.**

**Shianne: Thanks brother, but I'm not moving back until my curse is broken. I don't want to be cursed when I marry and move home with my fiancé. **

**Dickon: Your fiancé?(Smiled)**

**Edd: Me(Walked over)**

**Edd: Edd Tollett(Shook Dickon's hand) **

**Dickon: Dickon Tarly, Sam and Shianne's brother. And now Lord of Horn Hill.**

**Edd: Did you say Sam is back at Castle Black?**

**Dickon: Yes, he would be there by now. Where's King of Winterfell who also use to be the Lord Commander of Castle Black? I would love to meet him.**

**Shianne: Sorry, he's not here right now. He's on a mission.**

**But soon horns were going off and the soldiers were going nuts. **

**A soldier: Jon! It's king Jon!(Ran up to Edd and Shianne)**

**The gates opened and Tormund carried in unconscious, frozen, but alive Jon. Shianne, Edd, and Dickon followed Tormund and Jorah into Jon's room. Danerys walked in as Jon was laid in his bed. Tormund and Jorah removed Jon's clothes and covered him. A soldier walked in.**

**The soldier: You should wait to tell him until he's feeling better. He needs to rest and heal. But a letter came for Jon from Castle Black. Bran Stark is alive and at Castle Black. And when's he's better he should know Arya Stark just arrived in the yard.**

**Two days later Jon slowly opened his eyes and saw Tormund sitting on his bed. **

**Jon: Tormund(Breathed)**

**He tried to sit up**

**Tormund: No, you need to lay down and rest.(Gently pushed him back down)**

**Jon: Danerys and everyone, are they safe?(Asked weakly)**

**Tormund: Everyone we went with is safe and alive. Get some sleep**

**Tormund squeezed Jon's hand and walked out**

**Shianne: How is he?**

**Tormund: Cold, weak, but okay and resting**

**A week later Jon was all better. When he went into the yard and spotted Arya and hugged her.**

**A soldier: My king, this letter came for you from Castle Black last week. Bran Stark is alive and at Castle Black. Don't worry we already told Sansa and Arya.**

**Jon: Send five soldiers to Castle Black and bring Bran here. **

**The soldier: Yes my king**

**Dickon: My king, I'm Dickon Tarly Shianne and Sam's brother.**

**Jon: And now Lord of Horn Hill, nice to meet you(Shook Dickon's hand)**

**Dickon: You too, now how are we going to kill the Night King? I'm ready to break my sister's curse and have her home.**

**Edd: Yes, and I'm ready to marry Shianne, move to Horn Hill with her, and have kids with her my friend.**

**Jon: Edd get Danerys, Jorah, Tormund, Gendry, and Shianne then meet Dickon and I in the great hall.**

**Once everyone was in the great hall Tormund spoke**

**Tormund: Again Isn't it your job to talk him out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: And again I been failing at that job lately**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to Jon)**

**Jon nodded yes**

**Shianne: I'm going with, It's my curse. I'm going to look that king in the eyes who cursed me and kill the fucker myself.**

**They began their mission to kill the Night King bringing alone 30 of Jon's soldiers. **

**Shianne: You alright?(Asked Gendry)**

**He nodded yes**

**Shianne: Never been North before?**

**Gendry: I never seen snow before**

**Tormund: Beautiful hey, I can breath again. Down South the air smells like pig shit.**

**Jon: You never been South**

**Tormund: I been to Winterfell**

**Jon: That's the North**

**Tormund huffed**

**Gendry: How did the men keep their balls from freezing off?**

**Tormund: You have to keep moving that's the secret. Walking's good, fighting's better, and fuckens best.**

**Shianne: Tormund there's not a woman in 100 miles here accept for me.**

**Tormund: We have to make do with what we got don't we.(Leaned into Shianne)**

**She laughed and pushed him playfully. Not long after a huge snow storm hit and Shianne ended up getting separated from everyone. Shianne was totally and completely lost as the storm raged on. **

**Shianne: Edd! Tormund! Jon!(Screamed) **

**Suddenly she sensed someone behind she turned around and saw it was the Night King causing her to scream. Before she could do anything he grabbed her arm. The storm ended and no matter how hard everyone looked they could not find Shianne. Soon White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land.**

**Jon: Great another lake **

**Edd broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water. They heard Shianne's screams of pain. Without the White Walkers noticing Dickon, Gendry, and three soldiers went to go find Shianne. **

**Jon: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but Edd and Jorah quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind them. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Meanwhile Dickon and Gendry found Shianne hands and feet chained, broken left leg, stab wound in her right shoulder and surrounded by White Walkers. The Night King had her seized by the throat and was chocking her hard. The two of them and the three soldiers battled through the White Walkers easily.**

**Dickon: Let go of my sister asshole!**

**The Night King threw her hard on the ground. By the time he had let go she was passed out from no air. The three soldiers battled the Night King while Dickon picked Shianne up into his arms. Gendry stood protectively in front of Dickon protecting him and Shianne. Two of the soldiers died before the soldier that was still alive killed the Night King killing the White Walkers for good. Shianne slowly opened her eyes.**

**Dickon: Shianne!**

**Shianne: Brother!(Sobbed)**

**He held her close as she sobbed hard.**

**Dickon: We need to get you out of here**

**He, Gendry, and the soldier walked over to everyone else.**

**Edd: Oh my god Shi!(Said worriedly)**

**Tormund: You're free lass, the curse is over. You will no longer be one of them(Rubbed her cheek)**

**The pain was too much and Shianne went unconscious. **

**Dickon: Shi! Shianne! Oh shit!**

**When they arrived back at the Winterfell castle Shianne was given a bed immediately. Dickon, Tormund, and Edd took turns watching over Shianne. Dickon who was alone with her at the moment put gaze on Shianne's shoulder and a cast on her leg.**

**Shianne: Thanks Dickon, I love you**

**Dickon: I love you too sis(Smiled)**

**She fell fast asleep and he kissed her cheek. Five days later she was all healed. Shianne walked into the dining hall and walked into her brother's embrace.**

**Dickon: Feeling better?**

**Shianne: Yes**

**Dickon: Good, let's go see Sam and tell him the good news before you and Edd come with me to Horn Hill.**

**Shianne: Yes please**

**Dickon: I'll let you say goodbye to everyone**

**Shianne ran into the yard and ran up to Tormund and Jon and hugged them both at the same time.**

**Tormund: Hey your feeling better?(Hugged her back)**

**Shianne: Yes**

**Tormund: That's good(Smiled)**

**Shianne: Edd, Dickon, and I are leaving today. Edd and I are going to see Sam and tell him the good news.**

**Jon: Which good news is that. That you're no longer cursed and is moving back home. Or that one of his friends is marrying his sister.(Laughed) **

**Shianne: Both(Laughed)**

**Shianne: I want to thank you both for everything. Sadly I will never get to thank Mance.**

**Tormund: You're welcome, and I know Jon and I miss him too(A tear went down his cheek)**

**He and Jon kissed her forehead later Shianne, Edd, and Dickon arrived in the yard of Castle Black.**

**Shianne: Sam! Sam!(Cried happily as she ran into his arms)**

**Sam: Hey you, how was Winterfell castle?**

**Shianne: Awesome! Look who else is here**

**Sam noticed Dickon and Edd**

**Sam: Brother! What are you doing here?!(Dickon and him hugged)**

**Dickon: Seeing my little brother before I go back home and take my place as Lord of Horn Hill of course.**

**Sam: And Edd! They told me you went with Jon and Shi! It's good to see you!(They hugged) **

**Edd: You too! Shianne has two things to tell you. Both good news**

**Sam: What is it?**

**Shianne: Sam, the Night King is dead. I'm cured no more curse!**

**Sam: Oh thank goodness(A tear went down his cheek as he hugged her again)**

**Sam: What's the other good news?**

**Edd grabbed Shianne's hand**

**Edd: I'm moving to Horn Hill with Shi, we're getting married**

**Sam: I knew you two were into each other! I'm so happy for you two! And I'm so happy you're going to be my brother for real!(Hugged him and Shianne at the same time)**

**Dickon: We better get going, It's time for me to start my king duties.**

**Sam hugged the three of them one more time and Shianne kissed his forehead. The day after Dickon, Shianne, and Edd arrived at the Horn Hill castle Shianne and Edd were married in the great hall. Dickon happily walked Shianne over to Edd. The family, Gilly, and the whole castle clapped and cheered as Shianne and Edd kissed. Five months later Shianne and Edd gave birth to a son. Shianne named the boy Mance after the Widling king who helped her, loved her, and sadly would never see her again.**


End file.
